


Whispers in the Woods

by RedYote



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Friends to Enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedYote/pseuds/RedYote
Summary: (set post ep 9)After the plan to rescue Glimmer goes sideways and they lose one of their own, Adora blames herself.  She goes out in the Whispering Woods to clear her mind and train.  But when her path crosses with an old friend, she can't help but try and patch things over her own way.Rated Explicit for later chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't finished watching all of She-Ra yet, but it's all I can think about these days. First attempt at writing a non-video game fandom, so wish me luck!

Sometimes you can’t go back, no matter how much you want to.

She-Ra walked through the Whispering Wood, doing her best to collect her thoughts. Entrapta was gone because of her. Glimmer was sick because of her. All because of her bloody plan. She punched a tree, wincing as splinters dug their way into her knuckles. This forest wasn’t helping either.

“You gave me these powers!” she shouted into the foliage. “You showed me where the sword was! Why aren’t you helping me now?”

The woods were silent. In frustration, She-Ra hurled her sword into the foliage, changing back to Adora. She sat down and brought her knees to her chest. 

“I just want everything to be okay. Is that so much to ask?”

Again, more silence. Adora shook her head and sniffled furiously. In the Horde, showing signs of weakness was an opening for punishment. She wasn’t in the Horde any more, but old habits died hard.

Movement was the only warning she had before the sword shot out of the foliage and bounced off of a nearby rock. 

“You should be careful with your weapons,” a familiar voice purred. “Don’t want them falling into the wrong hands.”

Instantly Adora was on her feet, one pass of her shirt sleeve over her face the only admission to tears she was willing to show. “Catra.”

“Hey Adora.” Catra walked into the clearing, crossing her arms over her chest. “You’re a long way from the other princesses.”

“What are you doing here?” Adora demanded, eyes scanning the perimeter for more Horde soldiers. All she saw was Catra.

Catra shrugged. “No longer allowed to take a walk without permission granted by the mighty She-Ra, I see.”

“This isn’t the Fright Zone.” 

“Oh, so this is Rebellion territory. No room for dirty Horde.” Catra spat out the last two words, eyes narrowing, and was rewarded by Adora looking unsure of herself now. 

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Then what -did- you mean, Adora?”

Gods, she just wanted to punch another tree. The splinters in her hand ached as if to remind her why that might be a bad idea. It would hurt less than this conversation, than any conversation, with her former best friend.

“You don’t normally go for walks,” Adora finally responded. 

Catra snorted. “And how do you know what I normally do these days? You’re too busy hanging out with your new pals. How is...what’s her name, Glimmer?”

Adora winced. Catra had a point and it was barbed and aimed directly where it would hurt most. It seemed like no matter where she went, Glimmer and Bow were not far behind and vice versa. Much like she and Catra had been in the Fright Zone. 

She searched Catra’s face, looking for any sense of hurt. It felt like all she did was hurt people she cared about.

Catra took a step back, unsure of the look in Adora’s eyes. “What?”

“How are you doing?” Adora asked, regretting the question as soon as it came out. Catra’s eyes narrowed as she stalked towards Adora, claws scraping against a tree.

“How am I doing?” Catra parroted, baring her fangs. “I’m just FINE, Adora. Got promoted to Force Captain, showing up Shadow Weaver, making new friends. I don’t need you. Never did.”

“I didn’t say you did.” Adora took a hesitant step forward, pausing when Catra’s fur rose on end. “Catra-”

“Don’t you dare pity me,” Catra snapped. “That’s the last thing I want from you.”

“Then what do you want from me, Catra?”

That made the other woman pause, tail lashing behind her in uncertainty. Emboldened, Adora continued.

“We’re in the Whispering Woods. Both of us know you didn’t come here for a walk, and there’s a lot of territory to cover that doesn’t have me in it. You had the element of surprise on me, and didn’t take it. You had my sword, and didn’t take it. Why?”

Catra snarled. “I don’t have to answer your damn questions.”

“No, you don’t,” Adora replied. “So why are you still here talking to me? Catra, what do you want?” Another step forward towards her former best friend, and she could see the woman’s ears flatten against her head as she closed the distance between them. 

Catra had always been faster than her, so it came as little surprise that she couldn’t quite dodge the other’s hands when Catra shoved her up against a tree, hissing angrily. Catra’s mouth against hers, though? That wasn’t expected in the slightest. Hands that had been coming up to move Catra away now pulled her closer as Adora kissed her back instinctively.

Why had this never happened earlier? Why was this happening now with them on opposite sides of a war that seemed like it was never going to end? And why did it feel so right with their lips pressed together as if they couldn’t get enough of each other?

Catra broke for air first, her mismatched eyes searching Adora’s for something that Adora couldn’t fathom. Acceptance? Permission? Adora didn’t know and didn’t care. She took a deep breath and pulled herself forward to kiss Catra again. 

But Catra was no longer there. The other woman had taken a few steps back to compose herself, a wild look in those normally cold eyes. 

“Catra,” Adora managed, reaching out for her.

Catra shook her head violently and sprang into the nearest tree to put more distance between the two of them. She looked strangely vulnerable crouching there, as if she’d overstepped a line and didn’t know how to react any more. 

“Catra, wait!”

Catra bolted for the safety of the forest and likely the Fright Zone. Adora knew if Catra made it to the Fright Zone, she might never find the answers, and there was only one way to keep up with a panicked cat.

She grabbed her sword and held it high above her head, shouting the incantation. “For the honor of Greyskull!”

She-Ra set off into the forest after her friend, crashing through the underbrush as those impossibly blue eyes scanned for the brown fur and mismatched eyes.

Sometimes you can't go back, but you can do your best to make amends with those you left behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra doesn't feel like talking about feelings, which is fine with Adora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a challenge to myself to see if I could pull off writing a top!She-Ra.

Run. Just run. Catra sprang from branch to branch, swearing at herself even as she heard the crashing behind her. Of course Adora was following her. Dammit.

Outrunning Adora herself would be fine, but from the glow, she’d transformed into She-Ra. Catra hated it when she did that. It was such an unfair advantage. That golden hair that sparkled in the sunlight, that fancy tiara, and those ocean blue eyes that seemed to stare through her soul all rankled Catra to her core. 

And that was without the glowing sword. It seemed to have become Adora’s go to weapon in favor of thinking through her situations. She remembered when Adora would actually have to consider strategy in her fights, and now she just threw herself into the fight without ever thinking whether or not she had a chance. Because of them. Because of She-Ra.

Maybe it was time to show Adora that she couldn’t just solve all of her problems with that damned sword. Catra paused on the next tree and somersaulted down, landing easily in front of the 8-foot warrior. That damned height advantage. She hated having to look up to anyone, especially Adora. 

“Catra.” 

Even hearing her own name in the blonde warrior’s mouth was enough to get her blood boiling. Was that pity in her voice? It had better not be pity. Why had she even though that this was worthwhile to talk to her? 

Looking at her now, she found herself wondering if those lips of hers would taste the same as Adora herself. Why had she done that? Why was she considering it now? This could only end badly. 

Catra took a step back, glancing to see what the best escape route might be, and was a bit shocked when She-Ra sprang forward, wrapping arms around her. She struggled in the grip, but Adora was -strong- in this form. 

“Adora, what-”

Lips found hers again and Catra found herself not wanting to struggle nearly as much to get away from this. There were flavors of Adora in there, but there was also this deeper energy that she wanted to get lost in. Had She-Ra kissed other people like this too? Had Adora?

The thought sent ice through her veins and she broke the kiss just long enough to latch onto the blonde warrior’s lower lip with her fangs, getting a good grip on Adora’s face with her hands. She-Ra made a noise that sent shivers down Catra’s spine. It was so damn needy. So wanton. She wanted to hear it more.

She felt She-Ra’s hands curve around her body, getting a good grip on her fabric before she pulled back from the fangs. Catra tasted a bit of blood and licked her lips. So this was the way Adora wanted to play it. 

She lunged for her mouth again, but met empty air as She-Ra’s mouth closed on her neck, nibbling and sucking. Where the hell had Adora learned anything like this? It was infuriating and sexy at the same time. Catra found herself arching in the warrior’s arms as those lips moved lower.

One hand slipped under her tunic from behind and Catra hissed in a breath as the calluses scraped against her skin. How many times had she imagined being touched like this? How many times had she thought about her best friend doing just this? 

“Off,” she muttered softly, wriggling in She-Ra’s arms. The warrior loosened her grip, and Catra pulled off her tunic before returning to sit in the crook of her arms. The brief look of confusion was a thrill of pleasure to her before those lips returned to their ministrations. Teeth found the junction between neck and shoulder and bit down, drawing out a moan from the Horde warrior.

It wasn’t until those lips located and latched onto a nipple that Catra writhed in her arms. Adora was taking her apart piece by piece and she was enjoying it. She wanted more of it. Part of her wanted to hear more of Adora’s breathy noises, but being selfish had its own perks. Perks like the Rebellion’s best fighter doing her best to pleasure a Horde force captain.

Nails scratched down her back, making her arch against the calluses. “That’s my move,” Catra hissed, and received a soft laugh in response. Anger and heat warred with each other. If Adora was making fun of her, she’d leave. But if she left now, she’d never get to see where this went. 

Curiosity eventually won out and she wrapped her legs around She-Ra’s broad torso, slowly grinding against the blonde’s front. Her eyes drifted downwards to lock with those impossibly blue ones and the look in them made her lick her lips unconsciously. Catra wasn’t entirely sure how she wanted Adora, but she did. Quite a bit. And from the look on the princess’ face, she was wanted back.

Fingers investigated her waistband, a questioning look amid the desire. Catra grumbled, contorting herself to rid herself of the leggings and underwear. She was going to settle back in the warrior’s arms, but it seemed like Adora had other ideas. 

She hoisted Catra up to her shoulders, guiding each leg around her shoulders and settling in between her thighs before looking up at her again as if to ask if this was okay. Catra took in the sight and found herself a bit short of breath. The golden locks flowed out beneath her, and that tiara was remarkably warm next to her skin. Hands settled in against her back to steady her. She nodded almost imperceptibly, giving permission.

The minute hot breath hit her nethers, she grabbed hold of She-Ra’s hair and held on. A questing tongue replaced it soon after and Catra moaned softly. Nails scraped the warrior’s scalp, but it didn’t seem to bother her any in her explorations of the other woman. If anything, it made the breath that much hotter and the tongue that much more curious. 

Catra wasn’t quite sure when she started rocking her hips into Adora’s mouth, but each pass felt better than the last. Either Adora was a natural, or- She didn’t finish that thought. She didn’t want to know. This was her time. Her moment. Her Adora. She looked down at the golden locks flowing out beneath her and couldn’t help but tug on them just a bit to hear that gasp into her nethers. 

Screw the Horde. Screw the Rebellion. It was just the two of them, not quite how they’d been in the Horde because her friend was currently an 8-foot warrior whose face was buried between Catra’s thighs like she couldn’t get enough of her, but still. Catra wasn’t going to stare down a gift like this. 

She was so close. So unbearably close. Just as the strings of her sanity were stretched more taut than she thought they could ever go, her ears picked up a familiar voice.

“Adora! Where are you?”

That damned sparkle princess. Catra shifted on her perch, getting ready to be thrown off as She-Ra went to go find her friend, but instead she found those blue eyes seeking hers out again as the blonde tilted her chin back just enough to speak.

“Hold on,” she murmured.

Catra had a moment or two to start to mull over that statement before She-Ra started climbing the nearest, biggest tree she could find. She bit back a squeak as she clutched to those golden locks desperately, every movement sending the warrior’s nose against her clit and making it that much harder to not lose control. 

She swore inwardly when the movement stopped and Adora - She-Ra - looked up at her. Belatedly she realized that she was going to have to keep watch as the 8-foot warrior had other things on her mind. Holding them tightly to the tree was number one on that list. 

“Adora!” Glimmer appeared in the clearing below them, looking around with a frown on her face. “Could have sworn I saw her…”

If Catra were a little crueler, she would have drawn attention to them in the tree, let the sparkle princess see just what her favorite Horde convert was up to. She didn’t exactly feel like getting sparkles in the face again, though, and she had a feeling Adora would never speak to her again if she did. Something inside of her wasn’t really ready to let that bridge burn just yet.

It wasn’t until Glimmer had disappeared off into the rest of the woods, her footsteps growing fainter and fainter, that Catra tapped Adora’s shoulder. “Think we’re safe.”

The sigh of relief against her nethers almost had Catra toppling out of the tree with sensitivity. She-Ra carefully climbed back down, waiting until her boots touched the ground before trapping Catra between the tree and her mouth and going back to work. Catra arched, whimpering as she felt the edge approaching.

One hand came up to cover her mouth. Catra bit down on her fingers as her climax hit her, moaning around the flesh in her fangs. She sagged against the tree trunk, idly stroking Adora’s hair as the blonde warrior looked up at her. 

“You are entirely too damn good at that,” she admitted. 

She-Ra grinned and carefully extricated herself from Catra before leaning down and kissing her. The taste of herself on Adora’s lips with that energy humming beneath drew forth a groan from the force captain, who allowed herself a stroke or two of She-Ra’s cheek with her nails.

“I should probably go,” She-Ra muttered, glancing towards where Glimmer had gone. Catra nodded, feeling both full and empty at the same time as she gathered her clothing and dressed herself. 

“Don’t be a stranger.” 

Catra’s head shot up at the soft invitation as Adora took off through the woods, likely to be a diversion to get Catra back to where she was going without alerting Glimmer. A small smile slowly worked its way across her face as she watched her go. Maybe Adora being She-Ra wasn’t such a bad thing after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora's exhausted from training, but Catra fully intends on getting revenge for the stunt in the woods.

Adora fell into bed thoroughly exhausted from training. Glimmer and Bow had been working with her for her training exercises, so she hadn’t had a chance to sneak away and explore what exactly had happened that one day.

It had been a week or so since the events in the Whispering Woods, and her cheeks still colored when she thought about exactly what she’d done. Or rather, what she as She-Ra had done. Remembering the sounds, the smell, the taste of her best friend had her covering her face with her hands as if her embarrassment could broadcast throughout the castle. Maybe she just needed a cold shower. 

“Hey Adora.”

Surely not. She was just having flashbacks from her memory. There was no way Catra was here in the heart of Brightmoon. Adora moved her fingers just enough to peer out from them, and yelped as mismatched eyes appeared an inch from her face. 

“Catra!”

Catra snorted and stepped back. “Shout it louder. I don’t think your friend heard.”

Adora could feel her heart beating faster. Did Catra know what she was thinking about? Surely not. “What are you doing here?” she asked.

“Always with that question.” Catra tsked. “Always with all the questions, Adora.”

Adora sat up, shaking her head. “You...you can’t be here. You-”

A claw touched her forehead to silence her. Adora swallowed as said claw then slid down the curve of her nose to her lips, where they lingered for a moment. Was Catra studying her? 

“I can do a lot of things, Adora,” Catra replied in a low murmur. “Including being here. Going to call the guards?”

Adora shook her head before she realized it was even moving. Catra grinned at her. “Good girl,” she purred. 

Why was it that hearing her voice in that tone was enough to made her need that shower even more? Adora cleared her throat, trying to ignore the fact that a blush was making its way across her face. “No, I’m not going to call the guards. But I do want to know what you’re doing here.”

“One might say this is payback.” The claw slipped lower to her chin as Catra leaned in.

Adora frowned. “Payback?” Her voice cracked on the last syllable as Catra’s nose brushed hers. It took willpower not to close the distance between them, especially when she could feel the other woman’s breath on her lips.

“For that time in the woods.” 

Adora had a moment to realize that yes, Catra was referring to that incident before her friend’s mouth found hers in a dominant, violent kiss. It wasn’t kind. It had almost bruising force behind it. And yet, Adora found herself returning it, hands coming up to tangle in that mane of messy fur. 

Fangs found her lower lip and bit down hard, eliciting a gasp from her as Catra tugged back. She wasn’t entirely sure if the other woman was trying to kiss her or damage her, and was a bit surprised to find that her body didn’t mind either way. Her fingers were holding on for dear life in Catra’s mane. 

By the time Catra released her, Adora was panting. That tongue of hers had done wonders to deprive the blonde of her air, and by Etheria, she wanted more. She reached up to try and continue the kiss, but Catra shook her head and untangled Adora’s hands from her mane.

“Nuh uh. You don’t get to take the upper hand this time.”

“What do you want from me?” Adora pleaded. 

That got a reaction. Catra studied her for a moment, lips quirking upwards in a smirk. “Shirt off and lie down.”

Adora almost pulled a muscle in her shoulder tugging off the skintight Horde shirt and tossing it to the side. She looked at Catra longingly, the only thing between them Adora’s chest wrappings. Catra licked her lips, tail snapping behind her.

“Hands up and don’t ask questions.”

Adora’s brows furrowed, but she did as ordered. Catra slid off her belt and looped one end of it over Adora’s wrists before tying the other end to one of the bedposts, then stepped back to survey her work. The intensity of that gaze alone sent insistent signals to Adora’s nethers even as the reality of being bound sunk in. She trusted Catra though, right? Catra would never do anything to intentionally harm her. Her muscles finally relaxed as she met Catra’s gaze and received a smile in return. 

“Good.” Catra slid onto the bed on top of her, claws trailing up from Adora’s abdomen to her chest. Adora shivered softly at the feeling on her bare skin. 

“Tell me you want this.”

“I want this,” Adora said, meaning every word of it. She looked up into Catra’s mismatched eyes and saw desire reflected back in them along with an undercurrent of something she couldn’t quite make out.

“How do you want this?”

Adora blinked at her, blush deepening her cheeks as it sunk in exactly what Catra was doing. She swallowed slightly. “I…”

“Can’t do anything unless you tell me what you want, Adora,” Catra teased, letting one hand rest on a wrapped breast. “Otherwise how will I know?”

Forming words was much more difficult than normal, Adora realized, when someone was expecting you to give orders. Even more when that person was Catra. They were equals. They had always been equals. And yet, Catra was waiting for her to give the signal. Why was this so difficult? The Horde had been all about giving and following orders.

As she looked up into those eyes again, her brain reminded her that the Horde had never asked her to give orders while half-dressed or looking at her like she was dinner and dessert wrapped up into one neat package.

“I want what you want,” she finally managed, still looking into those mismatched eyes. Was Catra blushing slightly now? Surely not that much, Adora decided, when the eyes narrowed in a predatory gleam. 

“You want what I want, eh?” Catra repeated, licking her lips. “So you want me to make you come undone at the seams?” A claw started at Adora’s chin and slid down her neck as Catra leaned forward to murmur in her ear. “Which seam do you want me to start with?”

Adora lifted her head to expose her neck in answer. It was a trust move, and both of them knew it. She inhaled as Catra’s mouth found the side of her neck, fangs trailing down it lightly. It was hard to give up control, especially with her hands tied above her, but she forced her muscles to relax. 

Catra shifted to straddle her hips and settle on her stomach. There was one more look down at her, just a brief moment of hesitation. Then her mouth dipped down to take the front of Adora’s neck, biting down hard. Adora arched under her, her heart pounding in her chest. If Catra wanted to, she could end it right here. No more Adora. No more She-Ra. The thought was terrifying and exhilarating.

Perhaps Catra was thinking the same thing. Her jaws tightened just for a moment or two, then released. Adora took in a shuddering breath and let it out, drawing Catra’s eyes to her face. The mismatched eyes narrowed.

Then Catra’s mouth was on the side of her neck again. This time, the bites were anything but gentle, and when her tongue rolled sensitive skin behind the fangs and applied pressure, Adora gasped. They would likely bruise, but at the moment, she didn’t care. She just wanted more.

Claws pulled at her wrappings even as Catra kept up her assault on Adora’s neck and shoulders. Adora hissed as the claws drew a bit of blood, but it only seemed to spur her friend onwards. It was a blessing when the wrappings finally gave way and Catra left her shoulder in favor of her chest.

Her lips closed about a nipple and Adora moaned. There was no way they could have done anything like this in the Fright Zone, not with the lack of privacy at all times. Shadow Weaver would have put an instant stop to it. Being here with Catra right now, though? This felt right. Everything from the way she was applying suction to the way she shifted to place one leg between Adora’s thighs felt like everything would be okay again.

Catra’s thigh pressed upwards, grinding against her. Adora took in a shaky breath, trying to angle her body to give Catra a better angle. Those mismatched eyes found hers again as Catra released her nipple with a pop and leaned upwards. 

“Hey, Adora.”

Their mouths clashed together again, Catra’s tongue diving in and stealing her air. It was brutal. Rough. Selfish. Adora didn’t care. As long as it was more of whatever Catra was serving, she would gladly fall in line.

Another grind had Adora moaning into the kiss. She could feel Catra’s tail winding around her calf and welcomed as much contact from the woman above her as she was willing to give. She wanted to pull Catra in closer but her arms were still tied above her and Catra didn’t seem inclined to release her any time soon.

“Catra,” she managed, tilting her head away from the kiss enough to speak. Catra hffed at the interruption. (add more?)

“Yes?” she got out through slightly gritted teeth, grinding up between Adora’s legs. Adora arched again, not quite managing to stop the noise escaping her lips. Catra purred.

“Do that again,” she murmured. 

Adora blushed. “I can’t really do it on com-aaah.” The second half was cut off as Catra leaned her weight behind her knee and Adora made a choked noise.

“Yeah. Like that.” 

“You…” Adora pulled at her restraints. “When I get out of these…”

“You’ll...what, exactly?” Catra shifted down her body, trailing her claws to Adora’s waist and the pants that still remained there. “Or do you not want these off after all?”

Adora was torn. Part of her wanted to argue with Catra and tell her exactly what would happen after the damned belt was broken. Part of her really wanted those pants off. And both halves agreed that seeing what Catra had in store was the better deal. She forced her muscles to relax again. 

Catra grinned. “Good girl.” She hooked her claws in Adora’s waistband and pulled pants and underwear off in one fell swoop. Adora blushed slightly as Catra let her gaze linger. She’d kept up her Horde training routine as well as she could in the Rebellion, but that couldn’t quite explain all of Catra’s fascination.

“W-what?” she finally asked.

“Just wondering if the carpet matches the drapes on She-Ra too,” Catra purred. “Thought you’d know, seeing how intimate you get with her at times.”

Adora blushed hard at that, but Catra wasn’t done. One claw snuck between her legs, circling that oh so sensitive nub. “One thing I can’t figure out, Adora…”

“Mmm?” Adora managed, wanting Catra to stop teasing and just put her out of her misery. 

Catra leaned in, letting the calluses of her finger drag enticingly over the nub. “How -did- you know what to do to me? You didn’t learn that in the Horde.” Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Which princess was it?”

Adora stared for a moment, then shook her head. “Catra, it’s not like that.”

“Which. One.” Another pass over her clit and Adora moaned. 

“Catraaaa, please...”

“Tell me, dammit!” Catra’s tail lashed behind her as the force captain grew visibly frustrated. “Was it Sparkle?”

“Glimmer?” Adora immediately corrected, then shook her head. “No.” She squirmed as Catra set up a pattern of teasing her clit. 

“Perfuma?” Catra snarled.

Adora rocked her hips into Catra’s hand. She knew she was playing a dangerous game now, but it was so easy to just allow them both to play their roles. “I’d smell like her, wouldn’t I?”

Catra hissed in anger, dipping her head down to sniff at Adora’s thighs. The huffs of breath had Adora twisting to just get a little more of that heat on her nethers. “You smell like salt.” Catra’s eyes narrowed. “Mermista.”

Adora shook her head. “That’s swe-aaaah.” Catra had shifted her hand to let one finger circle Adora’s entrance. Their eyes locked, and Adora swallowed hard. Maybe this had gone on a little too long.

“Tell. Me.” Catra demanded. “Or I swear I’ll leave you tied to the bed like this and you can explain to your friends in the morning exactly what happened.”

Adora’s face flushed hard. That was one explanation she didn’t want to have to give. “If I tell you…” She trailed off, leaving the rest of the sentence unsaid.

“Yes.” Catra huffed impatiently. “Now, who?!”

“She-Ra.”

Catra blinked, torture forgotten for the moment. “...She-Ra?” she repeated.

Adora nodded. “There’s shared knowledge that I get when I’m her,” she explained sheepishly. Catra’s eyes narrowed. 

“...you cheated,” she accused. “That was my first time too!”

Adora couldn’t help but smile a bit at that. The smile was wiped off her face a moment later as Catra plunged a finger knuckle deep in her. Adora bucked at the sudden sensation, muffling her moan in her arms. 

“Oh no,” Catra promised, dragging her body down the bed until her arms were taut. “You don’t get to be quiet through this. I’ll make sure of that.” She dipped her head down, biting a harsh trail up one thigh and down the other, finger slowly curling inside of her. 

Adora pulled on the restraints again, doing her best to brace herself. Just in time - Catra’s mouth found her clit. Her tongue lashed against the nub and Adora cried out, hips bucking as she tried to do something, anything to bring the force captain closer. Just a little closer.

A second finger joined the first as Catra teased her clit and Adora could feel her nerves tightening. Had this been what she’d done to Catra in the forest? No wonder she’d been so bent on payback. Adora’s breath was starting to come in hitching gasps and she lost track of the noises she was making, lost track of everything but the feeling of her former best friend’s face and hand between her thighs. 

Her legs locked around Catra’s shoulders, tugging her closer. She could feel her nerves on fire, building towards something that she’d never felt before. Then Catra did something with her tongue and Adora felt herself arching as her nerves and head reached a peak and crested. She cried out Catra’s name, pulling on the restraints enough to make the bedpost creak in protest.

Catra kept her there for what seemed like a lifetime, teasing and thrusting. Then she pulled back and Adora collapsed, breathing hard. Her head was swimming with sensations. She’d never felt like that before. Ever. She-Ra had seemed to guide her when she was pleasuring Catra, but the 8-foot warrior hadn’t ever hinted at what it felt like to be on the receiving end. 

She vaguely felt Catra reaching over her and undoing the force captain belt. The minute her hands were free, she tugged Catra down into a searing kiss. “Catra,” she mumbled, nuzzling against the other woman. She felt like she was floating on a cloud.

Catra pulled back after a few moments, eyes searching Adora’s face. Adora frowned and reached up for her, but she stepped back and shook her head.

“Catra…”

“We’re even now,” Catra finally got out, crossing her arms over her chest protectively and looking towards the open window. 

“It’s not about being even,” Adora replied, confused as she slid out of bed and started to move towards her friend. Catra responded by moving more towards the window. “Catra, that was my first time too.”

“As Adora.” The bitter tinge was evident in Catra’s tone. 

“Catra,” Adora started, but Catra shook her head again, lips pressed tightly together. 

“See you around, Adora.” She leapt out the window and disappeared into the night. Adora sighed and flopped on her bed, her mind much too awake now to even try for sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a ride, all. <3 I appreciate you coming along with me for it, and I plan on writing more She-Ra fics in the future!


End file.
